magi ministra Sage
by abodo
Summary: Konoka is now a magi but her partner is yet to be decided. Her grandpa decides to take measures and arranges for a minister to be trained for her but what if the trainer wants the minister for herself? Not to mention the minister has power he cant control
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is just an experiment its unlikely I'll continue 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Negima and never wanted too though I would like to own Ako and Eva XD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the most curious thing happening to him in his life. First he gets adopted from the orphanage as a servant of sorts. A couple of years after he receives orders to show up at a university run by his master/grandpa. Leaving home wasn't really heart wrenching for him as he didn't really have much at the ancestral home save cleaning up and keeping the house lived in till ojou-sama and jii-sama returned but his orders were strict, telling him to leave the house and move into the school.

The child heaved a sigh as he squeezed into the train which was a miracle considering the throng of girls hanging about. He couldn't find a place to sit but he didn't mind it at all even though he brought a backpack that was at least twice his weight and size. The girl's didn't seem to notice him and the trip was uneventful.

BING BONG BING BONG

"Next stop Mahora all-girl's junior high", a female voice came over the speakers.

BING BONG BING BONG

"Well I guess this is my stop", the little boy began readjusting his pack and rechecking his luggage. He had just faced the train doors when he suddenly realized that it was eerily quiet.

"Eh?", the child's eyes turned into two small dots as he felt the wierd atmosphere. The doors hissed open and he could practically feel a rumbling resonate through the vehicle. The dot eyed boy immediately found himself drowned in a sea of females as the train was practically spewing them out.

"W-w-what the heck is going on!?", the boy screamed in distress and confusion.

What the boy didn't know was that this was the standard greeting to Mahora girl's junior high.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pink hues slowly opened as the owner of them pushed himself off the pavement. He suddenly remembered the stampede of girls and quickly scanned the grounds scared for his life. There was no one in sight.

"Whew! I survived", the boy sighed in relief as he sat cross legged on the ground.

"Are you the one the dean was waiting for?", a woman's voice asked the relieved boy.

Said boy nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He bolted upright and bowed to the speaker nervously, "Um uh y-yes I am".

"My my what good manners", the lady giggled. The boy looked up and found his face mere inches from the chest of a rather well endowed blonde female. "You most definitely fit the description the dean gave me", the blonde woman giggled bringing her spectacled eyes just before the child's. The boy couldn't help but blush in insecurity as his personal space was being violated. "You're quite cute as well", she smiled.

"Uh um thank you miss...", the child trailed off hoping to find a clue as to who this person was.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Shizuna", the woman introduced herself.

"Ah yes I remember jii-san was telling me about you", the boy said in realization hitting the palm of his right hand with the bottom of his left fist. "Well Shizuna-san my name is-"

"Shizuna-san!", A middle aged man in a white suit, smoking a cigarette called their attention.

"Oh Takahata-sensei!", Shizuna greeted the approaching man.

"Shizuna-sensei it seems that the teacher's meeting will begin soon", Takahata informed the blonde.

"Is that so?", Shizuna turned to the little boy. "I'm sorry to leave you like this but I have to be there", she apologized. She turned back to Takahata and said, "Takahata-sensei this is the boy the dean has been waiting for, please escort him to the dean's office", the blonde spoke before leaving.

The clueless child just looked at the man in white. "Ano...", the boy trailed off.

"Oh sorry you must be him", Takahata held out his hand, "I'm Takamichi, nice to meet you".

"Ah my name is Sage Kaiser, nice to meet you as well Takamichi-san", the boy bowed.

"Hahaha no need to be so polite. Here let me take you to the dean's office", Takamichi began walking off with the boy now known as Sage in tow.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the dean's office was quiet. This couldn't be helped due to the grounds being bare of students who were currently in their classes and the fact Sage wasn't really much for conversation. Takamichi then took notice of the large pack and the boy's appearance. The dean was right it would be impossible to miss this boy. Carrying a backpack twice his size, white hair, pink eyes and that strange looking glove of his you'd be blind to not notice him.

"What is it Takamichi-san?", Sage snapped Takamichi out of hi8s staring.

"Oh nothing just wondering about things.", Takamichi waved it off.

"So am I", Sage said apathetically and looked back ahead.

Something about the boy's grim nature really freaked Takamichi out but he didn't let it show.

"We're here", Takamichi stopped by a large pair of oak doors that dwarfed all the other doors in the well furnished corridor. Takamichi looked at Sage who only acknowledged their stop with a nod of his head. Takamichi opened the wooden doors and walked in slowly followed by Takamichi.

"Ah Takamichi", an old man greeted from behind the desk of the rather large office.

"Hello dean Konoe", Takalmichi saluted casually.

"Hahaha just call me konoemon", the dean guffawed.

"Negi-kun, Konoka-kun, Asuna-kun, Setsuna-kun, Eva-san, Chachamaru-kun you're all here as well?", Takamichi questioned.

"Grandpa called us here", Konoka answered.

"We just tagged along", Asuna gave her answer while gripping Negi's head as to indicate who 'we' was.

"I always accompany ojou-sama", was Setsun'a reply.

"The old man wanted us here", Eva said looking quite annoyed. Chachamaru needn't answer cause they knew she was always where Eva was when it came to serious matters and this looked to be as serious as they came. All attention shifted to the new comer who had closed the door as silently qas possible. He walked to the center of the room and took one look at the man behind the desk. The old man looked back and smiled behind his beard.

"Sage-kun", he said in a kind tone

"old man", was Sage's reply.

A silence filled the room. The rest of the room's occupants gulped at the tension that suddenly filled the room.

"How've you been my boy? How's the house and the neighborhood?", the dean suddenly blew off the tension with this energetic greeting.

"Grrr... How the heck can you be so casual!", Sage roared. All the occupants except for Sage sweatdropped. "I've been through hell! You left me the house which I only god knows is how big and I cant understand how in heaven's name you dirtied each and every single spot by the time I finished cleaning the whole house which basically took me like two years to clean up and just when i thought I could have some peace of mind you send me a letter with orders to show up here and you had the gal to make me bring these!", Sage took off his pack and emptied it's contents filled with various snacks and foodstuffs. Everyone sweatdropped at the display while the dean's was more of nervousness than bewilderment. "So to wrap this up what the hell do you want old man?", was Sage's demand.

"Now now Sage is that anyway to treat your grandpa?", Konoemon was picking up his snacks and walked back behind his desk.

"Wait grandpa I thought mom was an only child?", Konoka added her two cents into the conversation.

"So did I", Setsuna added.

"Damn straight she was an only child. The old man adopted me from an orphanage!", Sage ranted on.

"Grandpa?", Konoka asked.

"Oh don't worry. Konoka it was just that I was getting lonely when you were with your father and I saw this poor little child in the orphanage is all", Konoemon waved his grand daughter off.

"Or you just needed some one to keep the house safe while you were gone.", Sage retorted.

"There was that but there is something else", Konoemon suddenly turned serious.

"What is it old man?", Sage said finally calming down.

"well it has something to do with my grand daughter Konoka whom as you all know", Konoemon gestured to the other occupants of the room, "has just awakened her powers as a mage and has rejected rather numerous omiai", Konoemon suddenly found himself nursing a bump on his head with Konoka holding a hammer. Everyone wondered how many sweatdrops they were going to waste today. "Anyway", continued Konoemon, "The thing is my grand daughter needs to find a partner".

"But grandpa I've already decided on Set-chan as my partner", Konoka whined.

"O-ojou-sama!", Setsuna suddenly began to blush.

"See old man she already has a partner so what's the problem?", Sage asked.

"Hmph youth", Konoemon scoffed, "Choosing a partner may as well be choosing your bride or in Konoka's case, groom.".

"GEH!?", everyone was shocked.

"Why are you shocked Takahata-sensei? master?", Negi asked.

"Dunno, it just felt right", Takamichi and Eva both said in unison. They looked at each other then looked away.

"What I want is for Konoka to judge carefully who should be her partner and not jump into a partnership just like that", Konoemon said in a responsible tone.

"You just want her to hook up with a guy you like", Sage pointed out and the others mentally agreed.

"Fine I'll get down to the point Sage I want you to be a Minister in training", Konoemon pointed dramatically at Sage.

"A what!?", everyone chorused in confusion.

"I want Sage to be Konoka's future minister so what I want is for him to be trained to be a good minister to protect and look after my granddaughter", Konoemon thundered.

"Weird old man", Sage whispered under his breath.

"But grandpa I don't really need it I already have Set-chan", Konoka reasoned.

"Konoka at least give him a chance. Sage is a fine boy.", the dean nearly begged his granddaughter.

"I guess", Konoka thought about it.

"Uh hello old man? Didn't you forget a couple of important facts? No.1 she's practically my cousin"

"Not by blood"

"She's almost twice my age!"

"She's good with kids"

"Wha?", Sage just stood there flabbergasted at all the replies he received.

"So since that is decided I would like to ask you, Evangeline, to train and shelter my grandson for a bit till he becomes a good minister", Konoemon was obviously using his power as a dean to ask this of Evangeline. Though Eva would have liked nothing more than to forget this charade she could do nothing since the old man had pushed it to the point of abusing academic stature.

"Fine but if he dies it's not my fault is that clear?", the small blonde vampiress humphed.

"Wait wait wait you want me to live and be trained by this shrimp?", Sage jabbed a thumb in Eva's general direction. A vein popped up on Eva's forehead as she heard that comment. "Look ya old codger I knew getting adopted by you would mean you must've been deranged and alright I admit that the magi and ministra thing still hasn't sunk in even after four years of living under your roof but seriously apperenticeship under her?", Sage asked incredelously.

"Lemme at'em, I'll rip'em to shreds. I'll keep'im alive just long enough for the full moon and make himtaste my full power", Eva was struggling against Chachamaru, trying to kill the boy.

"Hmmm I think the dean didn't think this over too much did he?", Negi asked Takamichi.

"I don't think so", Takamichi shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'll cross this over with one of the most unlikely animes but still bear with me. I want a feedback on the crossover. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own negima and never wanted to nor will I ever want to.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not satisfied, not with this.", a voice echoed through the tunnel of light. The light, it was blindingly bright. Shining all the colors within and outside the spectrum.

"I don't need it. I don't need anything, not this happiness nor this life. Take it, take it all", another man's voice screamed.

"I won't give up, I won't die here but I won't run away! EVER!"

The voices were becoming louder and louder. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to leave. He couldn't comprehend all the rage and emotions within those voices.

"What do you want from me?", Sage screamed. On instinct he caught the fist that was only a couple inches from his face.

"Hmmm so you do have some potential", a sly voice spoke.

"Wow, is this how you say good morning to all your apprentices?", Sage looked at his attackers.

"I apologize. Mistress just wished to see how you would react", The green haired gynoid servant of Eva's answered.

"I think she just wanted me to die", Sage said under his breath.

"Hey kid you've got good instincts so I'm gonna push you into extreme training along with my two other students", Eva smirked.

"Students?", Sage looked bewilderedly at Chachamaru from his current bed.

"Negi-sensei and Konoe-san", Chachamaru replied.

"Oh gods, and I just got to bed", Sage slapped his forehead.

"Quit your whining it's your fault that you slept so late", Eva walked away.

"Wha-what the heck!? It's HER bloody fault I couldn't sleep! She assigned me this room and I had to stay awake till three in the morning to clean this place up!", Sage raged in indignation.

"Gomen, it used to be the broom closet before you came here", was Chachamaru's reply as she left Sage's room.

Sage's mouth was agape at what he just heard. She made him live in a broom closet! "Dammit who the hell does she think she is!", Sage bolted up. 'Oh right, she's my master and landlady', Sage hung his head at this thought.

Sage exited his room fully dressed in casual too big shorts that reached his shins and an overly large white shirt. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he approached the bathroom to brush his teeth. He opened the door and he was confronted by a scene in which his young eight year old mind could not process as wrong. Evangeline was in the bathroom taking her bath. It seemed she had forgotten that she now had a male living with her since she normally left the door unlocked. Eva froze midway in trying to scrub her back and luckily most of her body was submerged in the tub.

Sage just yawned and scratched his head saying, "Eh Eva-sensei? You're using the bathroom?". Eva mutely nodded as a reflex action. "I'll just brush my teeth and stuff in the river nearby then", Sage closed the door and walked away.

As soon as the sound of the cabin's wooden door closing was heard. Evangeline screamed bloody murder!

Maybe she should start believing in karma?.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage had taken his toothbrush and other toiletries to the river and began the usual morning tasks. He finally finished everything but bathing. He slowly began to take off his clothes and submerged himself in the cool water. It had taken twenty seconds but he finally noticed two bamboo straws sticking out of the waters. His eyes turned to two small dots and he slowly submerged just till his nostrils were only a couple of centimeters above the water. He slowly made his way to the two pieces of bamboo till he noticed a couple of bubbles popping out the surface. Sage paused for a bit then continued on his advance. He then placed a finger on the hole of each bamboo straw. A couple of seconds later bubbles began to froth forth from the water around the bamboo. Finally two small pink haired girl's in loose ninja attire came gasping out of the water.

"W-w-w-wha!", the one with the chinese bun style hair choked.

"Ka-ka-Kaede-nee-chan!", the one who had her hair in pigtails cried.

The sound of rustling bushes was his only warning before a blur suddenly appeared collecting the two girls. Sage was alarmed at the speed of whoever or whatever this thing was and immediately made for shore before he would get hurt or anything. But when he reached shore he felt the cold touch of steel on his throat.

"E-eh?", Sage stuttered. Okay first he has to live and be trained to be this minister whatever thing by a small twirp, he's deprived of sleep by being forced to clean his assigned room, then he learns his room was actually a broom closet, his bath gets interrupted by two little girls and now he's got something sharp and pointy at his neck. Normally anyone would cry at such things happening to them within the last twelver hours but Sage wasn't actually normal.

"Dammit, get the hell off me!", Sage exploded, pushing the knife away. He leapt a good five feet through the air into a battle stance but all he sees are the two girls hiding behind a rather tall girl who has pine green hair that was cut just by the shoulders except for a long ponytail that reached the ground. She was also decked out in ninja apparel and in her hand was a kunai which would have been the object pressed against his neck.

"Wow, very impressive.", the taller girl complimented with a small smile.

"What the heck do you want?", Sage shouted out with the anger still pumping in his veins.

"well you could put your clothes back on for starters", the taller girl looked at his bare form through squinted eyes.

Sage had the grace to flush as he realized he was in a fighting stance naked and began to put his clothes back on. After he finished dressing Sage walked over to the girls who were waiting patiently.

"Now could you please tell me what you want?", Sage sighed wearily.

"Hmmm first of all I would like to ask who you are", The tall one spoke while the smaller ones hid behind her calm indian seated form.

"My name is Sage Kaiser. Just call me Sage", Sage sat down on the grass as well.

"My name is Kaede Nagase and these two behind me are the Narutaki twins. Fuuka", she pushed the pigtailed one before sage, "and Fumika", Kaede pushed the other one out.

"H-hi", both chorused shyly.

"Pleased to meet you", Sage said apathetically and both girls immediately ran behind Kaede at the boy's, in their opinion, scary response.

"Now that we're well met and all. I would like to ask a question", Kaede smiled good-naturedly.

"Ask away", Sage sprawled over the grass on his back.

"Where are you from?", Kaede asked.

"A ways from here", was Sage's simple answer.

"Who are you staying with?"

"My master and her servant"

"So what were you doing here?"

"Bathing, at least till those two girls bothered me", Sage pointed at the Narutaki twins from his laid out position.

"I'm sorry, I apologize in their stead."

"Not that it bothers me", Sage shrugged it off.

"Let me make it up to you by taking you back", Kaede offered the boy.

"Nah I can get back on my own well enough", the white-haired boy got up and dusted himself off.

"But I placed various traps around the area. You might get caught up in them", Kaede reasoned.

"Traps?", Sage paused in getting up. A massive sweat drop appeared at the back of his head he imagined himself getting caught in various traps such as snare traps, mines, pitfalls and even swinging logs.

"Yes for ninja training", Kaede clarified.

"Ninja training?", Sage whispered to himself nervously. 'What the hell!?', was the only thought going through Sage's mid as he imagined chibi people in ninja attire not unlike the ones worn by the three girls, leaping through trees, walking on water, turning into various animals and objects and stuff.

"Have you changed your mind?", Kaede cracked open her right eye to give him a one eyed glance.

The boy currently being addressed slowly and mechanically turned his head back to them and shakily spoke. "Y-yes please", Sage gulped.

"good choice.", the squinty eyed kunoichi grinned good-naturedly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the heck IS that twirp?", Evangeline screamed loud enough for the forest to hear. "It's barely been twenty-four hours and he's already walked in on me taking a bath and now he's not even attending breakfast!", Eva cursed.

"I'm sure the bathroom incident was just an accident master as for breakfast I'll just leave it till he comes back", Chachamaru said as she stood beside her master's chair.

"Tch! I swear Chachamaru you're getting soft", Eva began wolfing down her breakfast. A few seconds later the door creaked open.

"Eva-san", called a familiar girl's voice.

"Kaede-san", greeted Eva's android servant.

"Ah Chachamaru-san is this boy living with you two?", Kaede spoke as Sage stepped up from behind.

"Yes he is, did something happen?", Chachamaru asked.

"Not much really. We just stumbled upon him during our ninja training while he was taking a bath in the river", Kaede explained.

"I see", Chachamaru turned to Sage. "Breakfast is served please enjoy", Chachamaru bowed slightly to Sage.

"Oh yeah! Breakfast!", finally something for Sage to get happy about. For some reason the childish display from the eight year old made the two green haired girls smile.

"That boy sure is something", Kaede watched the pink eyed boy gleefully finish his rice. "I was surprised that he could move so well though his stance was kind of loose and open at some points and his movements rugged, they were firm and powerful but no surprise there since he is Eva's student", Kaede assessed.

"But master has yet to teach the boy Kaede-san", Chachamaru said in surprise. "He just arrived yesterday though he does have potential for such a child", the android observed the boy.

"Haha well I guess Negi'll finally get a rival other than that Kotaro kid", Kaede reminisced when she fought against that boy.

"If what you say is true then this boy will be a great ministra someday", Chachamaru commented.

"Ministra you say? Well that makes things much more interesting", Kaede cupped her chin. "Well we'll be going now", Kaede left with the confused twins.

"Please visit again", Chachamaru saw them off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay kid, since Negi and Konoka aren't here yet I want you to show me what you got", Eva smirked in her white gosururi day wear.

'Does this girl know any type of normalcy?', Sage sweatdropped. Eva's dress of white and pinkish ribbons was to say the least 'different' from Chachamaru's school uniform like attire and Sage's casual clothes. "What do you mean by show you what I got?", Sage questioned her.

"Geez, what are you? Stupid? I want you to show me how strong you are so I can tell what kind of training you'll need", was Evangeline's scathing answer.

"I'm not really good at fighting though I know I can take on any thug who tries to mug me on the streets", Sage scratched his head as if trying to remember if he was any good or not.

"Well this morning you caught Chachamaru's fist in your sleep. That has to count for something so what I want is for you and Chachamaru to fight", Eva's smirk grew wider at the prospect.

"Are you serious? I don't wanna fight Chacha-nee-san", Sage whined.

"Nee-san?", Chachamaru blushed.

"What? nee-san? just forget it I want you to spar with her", Eva screamed.

"Spar?", Sage tilted his head cluelessly.

"Fight dammit!", Eva almost screamed her head off.

"oh all right", Sage faced Chachamaru.

Eva walked past Chachamaru and whispered, "Don't hold back".

"Affirmative", the servant droid replied.

They both stood there for a while. Neither moving nor taking a stance. 'The kid's smarter than I thought. He's not rushing in or anything', Eva thought. A couple of minutes later it seemed Chachamaru was the first to make a move. The olive haired robot slowly approached the boy and then flicked his forehead. Sage fell to the ground rolling around clutching his forehead.

He stood up still clutching his head, "What's the big idea waking me up nee-san!".

'He was sleeping while standing and with his eyes wide open!?", Eva's eyes bugged out of her skull.

"Please pay more attention to the fight", Chachamaru said apathetically as she threw a right straight at the hurt child.

Sage saw the punch as it sailed towards him. Before he even knew what was happening he spun around the punch and grabbed the Chachamaru's arm. Using the force of the punch and spin Sage easily flung Chachamaru away all with only his gloved right hand.

Chachamaru landed on her feet and crouched. 'He's fast', she thought surprised by the sudden move. It was the same for Eva who watched from the sidelines but still couldn't believe what happened.

'That move he just did is only possible if one can confuse and manipulate your opponents balance but Chachamaru's balance is almost perfect. She shouldn't fall to such a move!', Eva mentally berated Chachamaru.

'There it is again', Sage thought to himself as he carefully watched Chachamaru.

Chachamaru got up and, with one leaping stride, closed the distance. Chachamaru began to throw a barrage of punches but most of them were being blocked by the eight year old child. At most only one or two hits were going through every thirty strikes and Chachamaru was now at a hundred.

Sage could feel the blows he wsa taking and his mind screamed for him to stop and take a break but his aching body had a mind of its own of sorts. It ignored the orders from his mind and kept blocking, knowing which strikes he could block and knowing which strikes he couldn't.

Eva was watching absolutely shocked at what she was seeing when a voice spoke from behind her. "Whoa Chachamaru-san is really going all out", Konoka spoke as she, Negi, Setsuna and Asuna came unto the scene.

"Wait, who's Chachamaru-san fighting against?", Setsuna strained her eyes to see.  
"From what I can tell he seems to be holding his own quite well though Chachamaru-san doesn't even seem to be trying all that much", Negi added.

"Whoa! It's that Kaiser kid", Asuna pointed out. Negi and company recognized the white hair and small childlike frame from yesterday through the blur of appendages.

"It's really him", Konoka said surprised.

"Yes it is him. And you're wrong boya. It may seem like that boy is holding his own quite well but he's really getting the snot beat out of him little by little, though I don't doubt he's passed my expectations judging from the fact that this is the first time he's ever fought Chachamaru.", Eva crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is his first time!?", Negi's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Yes and before that he was able to do a rather crude but high level counter against Chachamaru", Eva grudgingly admitted.

"I don't think he's had any formal training either judging from his movements", Setsuna spoke up.

One,just one opening. It was all Sage was looking for. An opening that soon revealed itself after he took an uppercut. Chachamaru went in for another right straight but Sage's next move surprised her. Sage bent backwards luring Cahchamaru into his attack range. His body bent backwards and his hands touched the ground. 'This is my chance!', Sage thought through grit teeth. He shifted his full body weight and brought his heel crashing into Chachamru's chin. Sending her hurtling through the air. Sage completed the backflip and landed on his feet. Sage was breathing hard and he looked to be bruised all over but his eyes still burned with fighting spirit.

Chachamaru was surprised with such a counter. She was wide-eyed with shock, the counter was so simple and childish yet it still connected, albeit it didn't do much damage to her but it was still something. She sat up to see him still ready for a fight. "That was quite a counter", were the only words that came to Chachamaru's mind.

"So... is it over?", Sage asked repressing his urge to charge on and continue the fight till his body was damaged beyond repair.

"I've seen enough", Eva answered. She stepped in between the two who were fighting before, "From the looks of it you can hold your own well enough at this level of combat so I don't have to take it easy on you". A devilish smirk crossed Eva's face and she closed her eyes imagining the pain she would inflict on him. "From this day on you are to train with Negi and Konoka", she pointed at him for dramatic effect but face faulted when she saw that he was knocked out on Konoka's lap getting fussed over by the others.

("He's sure popular with the girls for a new comer"-Chamo, "He is just a kid"-Chacha-zero)

"Hey what the heck do you think you're doing falling asleep on me in the middle of my speech!", shrieked Eva.

"Too loud", Sage mumbled in his sleep and snuggled into Konoka's lap which tickled Konoka prompting her to giggle, Setsuna to blush red, Asuna to choke Negi just to let out some steam and Negi to nearly turn blue and sputter nonsense from being choked by Asuna.

"Eva-san, Sage-kun seems to be spent. I think he should take a rest", Konoka reported as she began healing the boy's wounds.

"No, he's gonna get his training starting today wether he likes it or not", Eva stomped the ground.

"I think she's lost it", Asuna whispered to Setsuna.

"I think she's just acting her physical age", Setsuna whispered back.

"Is she throwing a tantrum?", Negi wondered out of nowhere as Chachamaru had to restrain Eva from thrashing around too much.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: For those wishing for a KonoSetsu fic this ain't it. I can't guarantee anything since this just an experiment but I'll try to continue and put KonoSetsu in as a minor pairing. For those wondering I'm thinking of a pairing for Sage but it seems to be near impossible to do this bearing in mind that he's at the age and stage of life where girl's and boys don't exactly get why adults are attracted to the opposite gender. As I have said this is an experiment so I would highly appreciate feedback and I might decide to abandon this fic at any given moment. The fic starts after the school trip to kyoto.

DISCLAIMER: I don't and will never want to own Negima.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up worm!", Eva's irate scream immediately woke the groggy Sage up from his sleepy stupor. He had only been trained like that for the grand length of one week and it was already taking its toll on him. He was forced to train for twenty out of twenty four hours and the class had left for that Ayaka girl's resort for the weekend leaving him his master and Chachamaru alone within the circle of people he knew at the moment.

"I'm up! I'm up! So stop screaming like a banshee", Sage hollered back through the locked door. He got dressed and got out of his room. He was just going to enter the bathroom when he suddenly remembered the tirade Evangeline gave him about knocking first. He gave the door three sharp raps. There was no response so he interpreted that as nobody was inside so he quickly made his way inside and began to brush his teeth.

"You know it's rude to walk in on a bathing lady", a voice spoke and nearly gave Sage a heart attack or at least make him swallow the frothing toothpaste.

"Wha-wha? Who's there?", he began looking around till he saw Chacha-zero seated on the toilet. "Oh it's just you", Sage sighed in relief. He thought he was about to get another one of those 'LECTURES' from Eva again. Sage shuddered at the thought.

"You do know you walked in on mistress bathing again right? But I think in this case it'sa a good thing", Chacha-zero said as she moved her eyes to look at the bathtub. Sage was confused by what she meant and stepped beside the bathtub. In it was a most definitely naked and flushed Evangeline who was completely submerged under the water, he was pretty sure she wasn't breathing either. Sage's eyes suddenly grew and he paniced. He decided to just grab her and carry her out of the tub. He headed towards the living room couch since it was the nearest place to set the petite vampiress down.

"Are you okay sensei?", Sage nervously asked. Eva didn't answer as she just lay there motionless. Sage immediatley did as he learned from watching TV too much when someone was drowned. He began looking for the spot where the heart should be and placed his hands over it and began to press on it in pumping motions that were timed to his heart beat and breathing. After two nerve wracking minutes for Sage, Eva began to cough up water. Sage tried to call out to her again. "Eva-sensei! Eva-sensei", but her only response was heavy panting. Her skin was flushed pink and she looked to be in pain. Sage thought that he'd better take her temperature and touched her forehead with his right hand as he touched his own forehead with his left for comparison. He couldn't really tell so it was off to plan B.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell slowly opened her eyes which in itself felt like hell to her since she didn't feel too good since she woke up that morning. When her green eyes opened, she couldn't help but blush. Luckily it would be indistinguishable from the rest of her flushed body. The distance between Eva's lips and Sage's lips was so small that millimeters would have been the only correct unit to measure it in.Sage's eyes were closed so he couldn't tell that Eva was awake nor could he notice the lack of distance between them. Eva on the other hand coudn't help but notice that for an eight year old child, Sage sure had a mature looking face. He had less baby fat in his cheeks compared to normal and his features were well defined making him look older than he really was. She could almost imagine him at the same age as Nagi when she last saw him. This boy would be just as dashing as the thousand master was, if not more so. She shook her head free of the images. 'It's impossible', she thought.

As if she just noticed that there was something wrong with their position Evangeline immediately screamed, "What the heck do you think You're doing!?" and gave Sage a powerful punch to the face, sending him flying threw the window and out of the cabin.

Chachamaru who was just outside the door, since she just came from the river to catch fish for breakfast, when the window beside it was smashed and out came Sage who was sailing through the air with the glass shards. She opened the door to find her mistress absolutely naked reclining on the couch with her left hand as support while her right was still in the same position as it was when she gave Sage a hard right. Chachamaru winced, she knew how much those hurt when she hit them and sympathized with the young boy but was more concerned as to why her master was naked along with the reason her whole body was flushed red and was heavily panting.

The door knob slowly turned and the door creaked open admitting a half-conscious Sage who crashed to the wooden floor without support from the door. If Chachamaru were human she would have taken an aspirin right then and there. Obviously it was gonna be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you okay!? I'm sorry it was an accident! I found you drowned in your bathtub", Sage explained as Chachamaru bandaged his bruised cheek.

"Oh yeah? Then why the heck was your face so near mine huh?", Eva questioned.

"I was checking your temperature!", Sage flailed his arms wildly to emphasize the point.

"How? By sticking your tongue down my throat?", Evangeline screamed back.

"Wha? Why the heck would I stick my tongue down your throat? And by the way I was checking your temperature by pressing my forehead against yours!", Sage indignantly explained.

"Yeah right!", Evangeline spat back disbelievingly. "From what I could tell you were trying to take advantage of me", Eva was forgetting something very important but to her it seemed she couldn't care less what with being confined to her bed wearing only her night clothes not to mention the boy had seen her naked and had come in contact with her while she was naked. Normally she couldn't care less but for now she felt very much inclined to be angry at Sage just so she had someone to take out five hundred years of frustrations on with her fever topping it all off.

"What the heck can I take advantage of? GAH!", Sage whined as Chachamaru dabbed his stinging cheek with disinfectant.

"Don't you play innocent with me boy. I'm sure you're a pervert somewhere down there", Eva scoffed.

"Grr... Whatever! I don't care anymore! I'm leaving this damn cabin!", Sage roared as he stormed out of the cabin.

"Sage-kun!", Chachamaru tried following but was met with only the slamming of the front door.

"Just leave him Chachamaru", Eva hmphed.

"But mistress-"

"That is enough!", Eva half-screamed as she clutched her throbbing head. "Ugh! What a pain... Chachamaru get me some medicine", Eva ordered.

Chachamaru looked between the door and her mistress. She turned to the bed-ridden girl and bowed, "Yes mistress". Chachamaru walked away hoping Sage would be alright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that old man!", Sage cursed. It was something most people didn't know he could do due to his young age but he heard enough from the various visitors and maintenance he had hired to fix certain things, before he learned to do them himself while he was still running the house. "Damn that Eva too. What the heck did I do wrong? I save her from drowning and I get chewed out", Sage stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. He was walking in no particular direction, just as long as it was away from that cabin.

He walked into the campus city, hoping to blow off some steam, and was amazed at the size of the buildings and amount of things one could do inside this school. It was like a metropolis but it was just a school. Somehow just seeing the amazing place brought a smile to Sage's face and all thoughts of anger and frustration from before left him immediately. The white-haired child decided to take in the sights since his whole stay so far had been spent either in the school itself or at the forest training with Eva, Chachazero and Chachamaru. Sage was having fun but his stomache grumbled an hour later telling him he didn't get any breakfast before he left. Sage checked his pockets and got out his money pouch. There was around ten thousand yen. Normally a big sum but for now the child sighed as it was just chicken scratch compared to the amount he had in his bank account. Explanations on how he got his own bank account at such a young age aside Sage decided to budget himself and spare a thousand for breakfast. A convenience store was the closest thing he could see so he immediately entered the place. He bought himself two clubhouse sandwitches, a large bottle of tea, some candy and some chips. Guessing that would be enough to tide him over for awhile, Sage payed for it all and left. As he exited the door, chewing his sandwitch. He found a white-haired girl curled up by the store's automated doors.

Sage curiously poked at the girl, ignoring all the odd stares he was attracting. He was curious as to why she was sleeping out in the open like that. Slowly she began to stir. Red eyes fluttered open as she groggily examined her surroundings, mumbling incoherently. She suddenly screamed, "Ah! I overslept! Oh no! I'm late!". The girl was panicing so much she didn't notice Sage who had just finished his sandwitches and was currently taking sips of his tea, casually watching her fidget about then fall flat on her face.

"Don't worry it's sunday", Sage voiced out as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Owee... O-oh thank you.", the girl took his hand and looked relieved. She sighed, "Thank God it's a sunday". Suddenly she went rigid as if she was just struck by lightning. "Y-you can see me?", she asked Sage.

"Sure. Should I not be seeing you?", Sage spoke as he fished for his bag of chips.

"B-but I'm, well...", the girl twiddled with her fingers struggling for words.

"A ghost?", Sage supplied helpfully through a fist full of chips.

"Y-yes!", the silver-haired apparition vehemntly agreed. She got all rigid again and looked like she was about to break or something.

As if reading her thoughts Sage spoke, "Between a blonde vampiress who puts me through hell and a stab-happy doll half my size wielding two huge cleavers I think ghosts would be the least of my worries."

"Oh", the girl looked a bit more relaxed.

"Goodbye now", Sage began to walk off.

"W-wait", the ghost girl tried to quickly float over to his side but ended up tripping. Sage helped her up and innocently asked the question that burned in her at the moment, "Who are you?".

"Me? I'm Sage Kaiser", said boy introduced himself.

"Wow you must be foreign", the girl smiled. "I am Aizaka Sayo. Resident ghost of class 3-A though I'm not much good.", Sayo introduced herself embarassedly.

"What do you mean by that?", Sage asked in confusion.

"Well you see it's like um well", the silver-haired apparition paniced.

"I'm bored. I wonder if there's anything to do in this town", Sage suddenly changed the subject thinking it might have been best if they didn't delve into the topic since it might cost the whole day. Sayo didn't notice this and immediately lit up.

"There's a lot of things you can do here in mahora town", she smiled.

"Mind if you show me around then?", Sage grinned jokingly.

"Not a problem", Sayo didn't really mind since she had nothing to do and gestured for him to follow as she floated off.

"Hey Sayo", Sage spoke as they walked into the crowd.

"Yeah?", Sayo looked over at him.

"I have to ask. How do you trip?", Sage innocently asked.

"Um well um that's...", Sayo panicked.

"I mean you don't even have feet or walk and-", Sage spoke.

Some random bystanders were watching Sage as the child walked off. "The kid must still be in that phase", said a college student to his friend.

"Yeah I remember when I went through that too. Yup I remember my imaginary friend. His name was Bob", this guy's friend just looked at him funny.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid day, around noon others would say. The sun scorched the forest as gentle breezes blew through the trees to cool them down and any traveller who passed. The cabin of the most feared vampiress, Evangeline, though had no such fortune as her servant brought her lunch... as well as some disturbing news.

"Mistress", Chachamaru began as she crossed the room with a tray that contained a bowl of stew, a glass of water and medicine in hand.

"What is it?", Eva grunted through her aching head.

"I think Sage was speaking the truth this morning", the servant admitted to her master.

"What are you saying? Him being on top of me with his face and body pressed against my naked one was completely normal?", Eva cussed.

"No mistress what I'm saying is that maybe Sage doesn't know anything about how males and females... "interact" on that level", Chachamaru struggled for words.

"So you're telling me that he doesn't know a thing about... anything? Yeah right for all I know he's already reminiscing about this morning's events like a pervert.", Eva rolled her eyes.

"But mistress think about it. From what I've gathered Sage didn't really have much contact with females. Most of his life has been spent alone and working. He doesn't even seem to register the fact he should be attracted to females.", Chachamaru reasoned. Eva remained silent at that. "Please think about it mistress. Sage is still a child, one that hasn't had the best of memories.", Chachamaru finished as she set the tray down by her mistress' bed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage had a lot of fun by the time night fell. The day was so great specially having Sayo around. She showed him around the shopping district, went to the amusement park where he rode rides and ate junkfood, they talked over random topics during lunch, she showed him the various school clubs and their activites as well as brought him to see the world tree up close.

Sayo had a great time as well. It had been awhile since she felt so alive, which is kind of ironic since she's a ghost. She felt so happy that someone finally acknowledged her, that Sage acknowledged her. She felt like giggling whenever awe was written all over Sage's boyish face, she felt warm whenever he spoke her name, she wanted to smile whenever he spoke to her, she wanted to hug him whenever he smiled and she wanted to laugh with him whenever that rare sound escaped his lips. It felt so strange though, he looked so young and so much younger than her but she knew even without knowing him all that much that he was more mature than most children his age. She knew even though they only met that day that his smiles were rare and his laughs even rarer. That was what attracted her to him. It was strange how she felt. She wanted to see him laugh till his cheeks flushed out of breath, she wanted to see him smile and laugh always. She wanted him to stay as he was with her but she herself didn't know why.

They were at the foot of the world tree. The sky bathed the town in darkness as the moon shone silently and the stars twinkled, as if inviting the people below to come out and play. The two saw the city out lined in lights that shone like diamonds. A most breath-taking view one would say if one were to see it.  
And one of them did.

"Whoa! cool Sayo-chan!", Sage oohed and aahed as he saw the sight.

"It is isn't it?", she smiled back.

Sage nodded mutely as he sat on one of the world tree's roots. "It's beautiful", he said without taking his eyes off of the view. Sayo watched as a frown found its way onto the boy's face. "I hate this", Sage grit out.

"Huh?", Sayo looked at him perplexed.

"I hate this place...", Sage whispered. "Everyone's so happy and familiar with each other. I wish I were still alone, where no one's around. At least that way nobody can judge me, where I don't have to care about anyone, where I don't have to care about anything at all other than surviving", he looked up with a melancholy air to him.

Sayo watched him and faced the view as she spoke. "You know I'm in a similar situation as you are, though we're taking it a lot differently", Sayo scratched her head embarassedly. "I'm not really much of a ghost. Nobody can ever see me, nobody can ever understand me because I can't get through to them, I gave up. I embraced being a ghost but in the end I got too scared to haunt anybody", at this point Sayo was blushing halfway between embarassment and anxiety as to how Sage would react. "I gave up and just existed. I watched people come and go. New classmates from the freshmen and old classmates graduate away. Everyone kept changing but I didn't", Sayo stopped.

"and?", Sage asked with complete curiosity, that almost sounded hostile due to the gruff way he said it.

"W-well that's the end of it", Sayo flustered as she faced Sage and found his pink gaze fixed upon her intently. For some reason she felt vulnerable under those eyes. "I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that until I met you. I felt that I was all alone too, just existing, not caring about others and others not caring about me and it hurt. I thought I could go on like that forever but all that changed when we met. I felt like I could die from happiness though I'm already dead hehe", she laughed dryly at her ironic choice of words. "Sage-kun you gave me hope to reach out to others again so please don't lose hope as well. I'll always be here for you okay?", she smiled a small gentle smile at him.

She suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. "Thank you Sayo-chan", Sage mumbled.

Sayo looked surprised but soon got accustomed to the awkwardness she felt. She even began to hug him back as she felt the area just below her chest begin to get wet with his tears. Both of them stood there silently in the night save Sage's sobs and cries.

After getting a hold of himself Sage pulled away and apologized. "I'm sorry for emoting or anything", the white-haired boy blushed in embarassment.

"No, it's okay really", Sayo shook her head flusteredly.

"Anyway thanks again Sayo-chan", Sage thanked.

"W-well I didn't really do much", Sayo stuttered while fiddling around out of nervousness or something of the sort.

"No really, right now I feel as if I can go back and face Evangeline so...", Sage didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything", Sayo smiled.

"I guess this is goodbye", Sage kicked up dirt from the ground.

"Yeah", Sayo replied sadly.

"But we'll definitely meet again", Sage immediately cheered up. "Since I can see you and all, right?", the white-haired boy reasoned.

"Y-yes", Sayo didn't know why. She knew that she was stuttering out of happiness but she didn't understand why she was so happy. Happy enough that she felt like she'd blow up if she got any happier. "Y-y-you can find me at class 3A in Mahora all-girls junior high or at the convenience store where we met, at night", she told him.

"'Kay then. See ya later!", Sage ran back towards Evangeline's cabin.

"See ya later", Sayo waved. She turned around to head on back but somethings were still going through her mind. Why did she feel so happy? Ofcourse she'd be happy with finally finding someone who could see her but this heppiness was more overwhelming than just that. Why did she feel uneasy when he said her classmate's name? Why? There were so many questions that she decided to file them away to sort out next time. Right now she wanted to reflect on her day and get some rest.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!", Sage entered the cabin but paused upon seeing who was there to greet him.

Evangeline was still in her thin night gown after just recovering from her sudden slight fever. Her eyes locked with Sage's. Both were trying to read the other's but neither were willing to be read. "Okaeri", Evangeline said flatly and walked away.

"Sage-kun?", Chachamaru came out of the kitchen. She was still wearing her apron when she greeted the boy. "Where were you the whole day? We were worried", Chachamaru observed Sage's person for any injury or something.

"I'm fine Chacha-nee-san", Sage assured her.

Chachamaru didn't seem to believe him but said, "Dinner will almost be ready soon". She left for the kitchen with no questions asked.

Two minutes later he found himself sitting across the blonde vampiress he had unknowingly offended at the start of the day. It was an awkward silence. Sage stared directly at her but Evangeline never made eye contact. Sage wanted to say something but he felt like if he so much as even breathed wrong, the same argument as during the morning would result again. He looked down at his hands, both of which rested on his lap, trying to gather his thoughts. He mustered as much courage as he could and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry", Sage and Evangeline said at the same time. They both fell silent. "I-", they began but stopped. They made eye contact and somewhat reached a silent agreement on who'd go first.

"I'm sorry", Sage began. "for doing something that made you uncomfortable, for showing disrespect and for suddenly storming off like that.", Sage mentally counted off.

"Well...", Evangeline trailed. "I guess I'm sorry too for being too hard on you. I guess I could have at least listened.", Evangeline said almost off-handedly.

"I-I see but it's okay really", Sage began to get nervous from the way Evangeline was acting. It wasn't normal.

"But I still haven't forgiven you!", Evangeline screamed as she got fed up from Sage's squirming.

"W-wha?", said boy squawked confused and wide-eyed.

"I'll only forgive you after tommorrow's training. That is 'if' you survive it", the sadistic vampiress cackled stressing the 'if'.

Chachamaru came in hearing all the racket as she served the dishes and smiled, "Dinner is served please enjoy."

-  
AUTHOR'S AFTER THOUGHTS: Damn this chapter was hard. I had to rewrite it like five times plus the emotions in this piece really took me a while to get down. Hope it satisfies. Anyway pairings, pairings who should be the pairings. Sage and who? Kono and who? hahaha I haven't decided but this will concentrate on Sage. 


End file.
